Red Canyon
Red Canyon is the 43rd Map that was released in Combat Arms . Red Canyon was first leaked on the Combat Arms Facebook page. The map was released on the 1-16-13 Patch. Red Canyon has 7 playable game modes: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Search and Destroy *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing Overview Red Canyon mainly consists of a desert landscape and a stronghold facility. The canyon itself is not part of the playable map and only acts as scenery behind Alpha's spawning point. 'Alpha' Alpha team's spawning point is alongside the edge of the cliff of the canyon; from there, there are three pathways that lead to the facility, one of which branches out from another. Each pathway is separated from another by way of immensely high cliffs. The middle pathway is the largest and leads to the general front entrance left-side of the stronghold. From there, the player can go through the left side front entrance, side entrance, or go up a flight of stairs to the upper level of the building. The upper level consists of a doorway to the Taller Building and a staircase to the penthouse of the building. The left-hand pathway is inclined and starts as a branch of the middle one, close to Alpha spawn. It leads to a hole in the wall at the side of the building, high above the ground — slightly higher than the penthouse level. This pathway is one-way; that is, once the player jumps off the hole in the wall, he/she cannot go back, due to the difference in height levels. The right-hand pathway zigzags its way to the general right side of the facility. Here the player has easy access to the right door of the front entrance, as well as the side door. The right-side pathway and the middle pathway are linked right at the very front of the construction, through a narrow pathway of gravel. 'Bravo' Bravo team's spawning point is a large oval area behind the facility. From there, there are two places a player can go: take a left pathway that leads to the general side of the facility; or directly take the back entrance on the right. Alpha's right hand side pathway and Bravo's left hand side pathway are a single pathway but are blocked off each other by a wall of rocks. 'The Facility' The Facility itself consists of two buildings — one with a large base area but short height; the other with a small base area but much taller height. The two buildings are joined by hallways. Shorter Building In the heart of the short building is a main lobby area with many staircases. Around this lobby are many hallways that lead to it; and dead ends. There are also approximately 4 storeys, with the bottom one underground and the top one as a penthouse. Taller Building The taller building mainly consists of a long staircase that leads to the very top balcony. The top balcony is fenced but can be shot through. From this balcony, the entire penthouse and hole in the wall can be viewed. There is also a balcony directly below this one, which can be accessed through the hole in the floor. This lower balcony is not fenced and can be jumped off without harm. Trivia *A player cannot fall off into the canyon behind Alpha's spawn — he/she will walk into an invisible wall that prevents that from happening. **However, players can throw down items such as Mines/Grenades down to the Canyon. Players can even launch ETCs (the invisible barrier will not prevent this). * was removed from Combat Arms Global after the Reloaded update. ** was added back to Reloaded on September 18th, 2019.Combat Arms: Reloaded Steam Webpage - Patch Notes 09.18.19 Media Images Red canyon map.png|Map Layout (Leaked photo #1) Red Canyon1.png|Leaked photo #2 Red canyon.png|Leaked photo #3 Canyon.png|The canyon behind Alpha's spawn Left_and_middle_pathways.png|Left-side & Middle pathways of Alpha spawn Right_pathway.png|Right-side pathway of Alpha spawn Hole_in_wall.png|View of the Penthouse & Taller Building from hole in wall Bravo_pathways.png|The left pathway and direct entrance to building from Bravo spawn Upper_level.png|Upper Level of the Short Building Penthouse.png|Penthouse of the Shorter Building Wall_of_rocks1.png|Wall of Rocks separating Alpha & Bravo paths (Alpha P.O.V) + right-side entrance to facility Wall_of_rocks2.png|Wall of Rocks separating Alpha & Bravo paths (Bravo P.O.V) Red Canyon9011.jpg|A glitch involving the player appearing down the ledge shown in the circle. Category:Maps Category:2013